


Good

by Pigsinspace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigsinspace/pseuds/Pigsinspace
Summary: This story happens after this story:Gay. Of course, you don't need to read that for this- I would never be so bossy as to tell you what to read :)After coming out to Ian, Mickey starts to open up. Mickey tries to ask for what he wants and Ian figures it out: What Mickey wants is to feel that he is not worthless- feel that he is good.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Is this "praise kink"? If so, I am super into "praise kink" for Mickey.

So, Mickey came out. Just to Ian but still. Ian’s seen a huge change in Mickey since he did. He’s more connected and starting to become more…vocal. He talks more in general but he definitely talks more in bed. Mickey was opening up more and more and Ian wanted to give him everything he wanted.

Ian knows how bad Mickey’s life was before him. Even knows it was bad while they were together (or whatever they hell they were). Ian has always sensed that Mickey needed a release, a break from his shitty life. A moment to just be. What he didn’t know was always how to give him that. So far, Ian gave Mickey that release by fucking the ever-loving shit out of him. When they were in the midst of it- hard and heavy- he could see Mickey just be. Be there in the moment. With a quiet mind. A calm release washing over his face and body. He couldn’t think of anything else- of his dad telling him that he’s worthless, calling him a fucking queer, hitting him, beating him. He couldn’t think of any of that. For those moments, he was free.

Ian wanted to be able to give Mickey something better than what his shitty life gave him. So Ian had always told Mickey what he liked about him. Well, maybe not always, because at the beginning he was sure that Mickey would punch him if he got “too gay”. But as Mickey softened (Mickey would hate Ian saying he softened), Ian had tried to tell him more and more all the things he adored about Mickey. Mickey just shrugged it off most the time. But it seemed like Mickey was starting to hear it. Take it in, just a bit.

Due to the demands of their lives, it had been a little while since they’d had time to be together. Finally, they were in Mickey’s bed, naked and making out. Mickey had started making these sweet moans when they kissed, and Ian couldn’t get enough of it. Mickey would still stop himself from time to time…it was habit. Ian pulled back and kissed up right by Mickey’s ear. “I love to hear you, Mick.” Mickey blushed and moaned quietly. “You know that, right?” 

Mickey just kissed him back, not quite able to put things into words still. Ian pulled on his bottom lip and gently bit it. Mickey looked at him and then moved his mouth next to Ian’s ear, unable to make eye contact when he said, “What else do you like?” Ian was confused. “Like in bed? About you? In general?” Ian asked. “ ‘Bout me, I guess”, Mickey said almost too quietly so Ian barely heard him.

Then it all clicked for Ian. Mickey had always been treated like shit, told he was shit, made to feel like he was nothing. Like everything he did, and everything he was, was bad and worthless. Mickey believed all of it. Mickey didn’t want to believe it so he was asking for Ian to help. And Ian was happy to give that to him. “I like your lips, Mick. Soft and sweet but hard and rough when they need to be” Ian said as he kissed him. Mickey kissed back hard.

That was it. Ian had done it right. This was what Mickey needed. To be told that he was good; that he wasn’t all bad. That he wasn’t worthless. He wanted to know that he was good for something or for someone. That he made Ian happy and did something fucking right. That confidence and swagger were just bravado because in his core, he knew he was shit. So, Ian continued, “Mick, you’re perfect. Perfect for me”. 

Mickey flipped them over and began to lick down Ian’s body. “Wanna make you feel good” Mickey said as he licked and circled Ian’s nipple. “You always make me feel good, Mick.” As Mickey moved over to the other one, he whispered, “Tell me.” Then started licking and sucking on Ian’s other nipple. “You are so good, baby.” _Was “baby” too far? Why had he said that? It just came out. Shit,_ Ian thought. He looked at Mickey and he was still licking down his chest and moving on to his abs. _Phew- not too far_. “Yeah” Mickey moaned breathlessly and continued moving his way down, licking and sucking as he went.

Mickey was getting situated between Ian’s legs. “Everyone sees your tough, bad ass, southie thug side. But I get to see all the parts of you- how giving you are, how fucking sexy you are. You just want to make me happy, don’t you Mick?” Mickey eyes looked up into Ian’s and he nodded. “Well, that’s what you do. You make me happy. You make me feel so good. You are so good, baby” Ian repeated that phrase- the reaction it had on Mickey was too good to stop.

Mickey was licking and gently scraping his teeth on Ian’s inner thighs. “Just like that. Feels so good.” Mickey mouthed over Ian’s balls and Ian moaned. He sucked and licked his balls and then continued licking up his hard, long shaft. “God, Mick. So good. That mouth…so good.” Mickey took his tongue and circled the tip then licked over the top, getting all that pre-cum. He pursed his lips tightly as he went down onto the tip, letting the tip push his tight lips open slightly. He stayed at the tip, sucking and circling. He let his spit drip down onto the shaft and took the length into his hand and started gently pumping.

Without warning, Mickey then took the whole cock into his mouth, hollowing out his checks and sucking. He was focused on breathing out of his nose so he could keep Ian’s cock all the way down his throat for as long as he could. “Jesus, god. Take me so deep. Your mouth is perfect.” Mickey’s hands were on Ian’s thighs and he began bobbing his head up and down on Ian’s cock. Ian started to pant and moan. Mickey was bobbing slowly at first but now his pace was picking up. “Show me those eyes, baby. Wanna see you as you take me in your mouth.” Mickey looked up into Ian’s lust-filled green eyes and he continued to suck him off, deep and fast. 

Ian’s hand stroked Mickey’s hair, and Mickey… purred? Moaned? Ian didn’t know how to describe it but it was an amazing fucking sound. He kept stroking his hair while Mickey kept bobbing up and down. “So beautiful, Mick. Look so good between my legs taking me all the way down. So good.” Mickey’s pace was now fast, and he was sucking so hard, so good. Ian’s hand landed on the back of his head, not pushing or pulling just resting there. Ian’s thighs tightened and he knew he had to pull Mickey off. Ian gently tightened his grip on Mickey’s hair and moved him off. Mickey was panting. His face was flushed, and his lips were shiny wet and puffy. 

Mickey looked like he was worried…like why had Ian pulled him off? Was he not good enough? Was he too fast? Too slow? Ian saw the concern. He pulled Mickey up as Ian sat up, connecting their lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. “You are so good, baby. So good I was about to finish down your throat. But I want to fuck you. I need to make you feel good while you make me feel good. You want that? You want me to fuck you? Fill up your perfect ass?” Mickey licked into Ian’s mouth and bit his bottom lip. “Yeah. Want to feel you inside. Need to feel you inside. Need you.”

Ian grabbed Mickey getting him to straddle him. Ian kissed and bit at his neck. He sucked and bit his ear lobe. “Fuck”, Mickey mouthed, barely audible. “So good, Mick. You gonna ride me? Gonna take it all when you ride me?”

“Yeah. Wanna take it all” Mickey replied. “Ok. Gotta prep you first. Can you wait while I prep you? Be good for me?” Ian was beyond the point where he was worried about what he was saying to Mickey. But when Ian looked into Mickey’s eyes, he saw they were so blown out and lust filled with that comment. “Yeah. Gonna be good for you.”

Ian grabbed the lube off the nightstand and coated his fingers. “Wanna get in you soon. Can you take two fingers right away? Can you take it?” Mickey panted, “Yeah. Wanna take it.”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s ass and rocked him up so he was up off of Ian a bit (better access to that sweet hole). He spread Mickey’s cheeks. He slowly pushed two fingers into Mickey’s tight hole. “Unnnngh” Mickey moaned. Mickey started moving his hips down, desperate to get open enough to take his man all the way. “You take it so good, Mick. I know you want me in you. Just a little longer. Gotta get you open. You are so tight. So good, baby.”

Mickey was panting. “Let me hear you baby. You feeling good makes me feel good. Need to hear how good you feel.” Mickey’s eyes were closed as he let whimpers, pants, and moans escape his lips. Ian slipped a third finger in and continued to fuck Mickey with his fingers. Mickey leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ian under his arms. He pulled him towards him, desperate to get closer, desperate to get him inside. “I love when you show me how much you need me. So good…wanting me so much. Wanting to make me feel so good fucking you.” Ian pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock.

“You haven’t cum in a couple days, huh baby? Been waiting for me to fuck you?” Mickey looked at Ian and nodded. "I want to see if we can make you cum just from my cock. Think you can do that? It’ll feel real good for both of us. Will make me so happy.” Mickey wasn’t sure he could do that. “Yeah. Wanna try”, Mickey replied. “So good for me. Try anything to make me feel good, make me happy. Let’s get you off just on my cock. Gonna fuck you so deep.” Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s chest and sank down onto his cock slowly as he exhaled deeply. It felt amazing. Mickey started rocking up and down. He leaned forward to kiss Ian while he fucked himself on that cock. Mickey wrapped his arms around and then underneath Ian again to be able hold him tightly. 

Ian could feel Mickey’s tight grip around him and knew that he needed more so he started fucking up into him- hard and deep as promised. Mickey ground down harder which each of Ian’s thrusts. Then Ian hit Mickey’s sweet spot and drilled it…Over and over again. Mickey was coming undone on top of him. “So good to me. I love fucking you. Love watching you ride me. Fucking you out of your head.” Mickey breathed out, “Feels so good. Don’t stop. Shit. Right there.” Ian slammed in hard and kept kitting Mickey’s prostate. Mickey’s breathing was fast and shallow and Ian knew that he was close. He could hear the breathy moans coming out of Mickey. “Gonna cum for me, Mick? Gonna show me my cock is all you need? Fuck, you're so good, baby.”

“Ian-Fuck. Right there. Yeah- gonna cum for you. Feels so good. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!!” and Mickey came all over Ian’s stomach and chest. He didn’t pause for long, if at all. He kept riding Ian, wanting to give him his release too. “Keep going”, he told Ian. “Want you to fill me up. Want you to feel good.” Ian’s movements were now fast and frantic. He was close. Mickey talking like this to him was too much when combined with the hot, sweet, tightness of Mickey’s ass. “So good, Mick. So good to me. Letting me keep fucking you until I cum. Feel so good. So tight. Gonna cum, baby. Gonna cum. Fuck!” And with that, Ian came deep inside of him.

Ian kissed Mickey and they laid there for a minute until Mickey slowly let Ian pull out and then he rolled over next to Ian. He kissed Mickey again. “Jesus, Mick. That was fucking unreal. Why didn’t you ask me to tell you stuff earlier? There’s so much I love about you. I could tell you stuff for days.” Mickey looked over at Ian, “Don’t know. Just couldn’t. It’s just some dumb kink I have, I guess. Felt it was too embarrassing to ask for. Like I’m weak or some shit.” Ian turned on his side and took Mickey’s face in his hands. “You know you’re not weak. You could take me any time. You are strong and even scary sometimes. You’re no fucking bitch, Mick. Likin’ what you like don’t make you a bitch”. 

Mickey raised an eyebrow and smirked, enjoying that Ian had remembered that. Mickey pushed Ian onto his back and climbed back on top of him, pinning his arms above Ian's head. “Yeah. I know I aint a bitch, Firecrotch. And I certainly aint your bitch. I can take you any time, tough guy.” Ian smirked, “Yes. Yes, you can. And you do. You take me deep and hard.” Mickey cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. “Jesus. You’re such a dork. Speaking of taking it, when you gonna be ready for round 2, bitch?” Ian laughed a big laugh and said, “You’re the boss, Mick. Any time you want.”


End file.
